Invertebrate pests and in particular arthropods and nematodes destroy growing and harvested crops and attack wooden dwelling and commercial structures, thereby causing large economic loss to the food supply and to property. While a large number of pesticidal agents are known, due to the ability of target pests to develop resistance to said agents, there is an ongoing need for new agents for combating invertebrate pests such as insects, arachnids and nematodes. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compounds having a good pesticidal activity and showing a broad activity spectrum against a large number of different invertebrate pests, especially against difficult to control insects, arachnids and nematodes.
WO 2003/106427 describes N-phenyl or N-pyridylcarboxamides of pyrrole- or pyrazole carboxylic acids, which are useful as insecticides.
WO 2002/094765 describes N-(6-membered hetaryl) carboxamides of 6-membered heteroaromatic carboxylic acids, which carry an oxazoline or carboxamide radical in the ortho position. The compounds are mentioned to be useful as insecticides.
WO 2009/027393 describes N-(3-pyridiyl)carboxamides of substituted pyrazole carboxylic acids, which are useful as insecticides
WO 2007/068375 describes derivatives of N-hetarylamides of the formulae
where A might be inter alia a pyridyl or a pyrazinyl radical, R1 might be, inter alia, hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, and the like, R8-A, R8-C and R8-D, might be, inter alia, hydrogen, halogen, alkyl and trifluoromethyl and R is a radical of the formula —CH(Z1)—CH2—C(Z2)(Z3)—CH3, where Z1 and Z2 are hydrogen or methyl and Z3 is methyl or ethyl.
EP 332579 discloses fungicidally active N-pyridazinyl carboxamides of 2,6-dihalogen-4-pyridinecarboxylic acid.
EP 480258 discloses, inter alia, N-(4-chloro-6-methylpyridazin-3-yl) 2-(mercaptoethyl)pyridine-3-ylcarboxamide to be useful for combating endoparasites in warm-blooded animals.
Heinisch et al, J. Heterocyclic Chemistry 38, 2001, p. 125-130 and Heterocycles 51, 1999, 1035-1050 discloses N-(3,6-dichloropyridazin-4-yl)-3,6-dichloropyridazin-4-yl carboxamide as an intermediate in the preparation of tricyclic neuroleptica.